Shooting Star
by Olywood
Summary: Naruto is beginning to doubt his ability to change people, can the violet haired Hinata can restore his faith in himself?


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.  
Rewritten on 13/07/2011. Nothing major, just a few more interesting adjectives.

Shooting Star

The village of Konoha was shrouded by the darkness that the night brought with it, one by one the stars began to materialise in the night sky. Hinata was walking alone back to the Hyuga clan compound after spending the majority of her day improving her taijutsu with Neji and Lee. A gentle breeze grazed past Hinata, blowing her long violet coloured hair across her face.

As she continued to walk through the empty streets of Konoha, the streets light began to illuminate a clear path for her back to her clan compound. She chose to pass the same training ground where she had often seen Naruto and the rest of Team Seven train.

She suddenly saw a figure that caught her eye after the moment of feeling nostalgic; her ordinary eyes would be unable to identify who this person was. She brought her two index fingers up to her lips and activated her Byakugan. Much to her own surprise and delight, it was Naruto. She gasped; a faint blush began to creep upon her cheeks.

She slowly turned away before she heard a familiar voice calling out her name, calling it in a way that soothed all of Hinata's troubles away.

"Hey! Hinata!" the blond must have heard her when she spun around on the ball of her foot to go in the other direction.

_Was he inviting her to join him?_

Hinata slowly turned back around to face him and smiled, "Na-Naruto-kun?"

The blond stood up from where he had been laying down on the floor of the training area and gestured for Hinata to come and join him. The slight thought of the invitation made Hinata feel slightly faint, but in a good way. She made her way over towards Naruto who appeared to be star gazing, a pass-time he may have picked from Shikamaru's love for watching clouds. She sat down next to the Uzumaki, keeping a small distance between the two, Naruto was laid on his back wistfully gazing up at the stars.

She remained bolt upright until Naruto broke the silence between the two of them, "Hinata, what do you think Sasuke is doing right now?" he gently tapped his right palm onto the ground to request that she join him lying on her back whilst looking at the stars.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked over at Naruto, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes, do you think he thinks about everyone?" Naruto continued his fixed gaze at the sky.

Hinata pursed her lips, too afraid to speak to Naruto about Sasuke.

"I love him, dattebayo," Hinata felt the inside of her guts twist around.

_He loved him?_

She felt as if Naruto had drawn out Hinata's heart and stomped it violently into the ground.

She plucked up the courage to ask another question, "You love him?"

"Yeah, like a brother, dattebayo." Hinata gave a sigh of relief after Naruto's response. It was just loud enough for Naruto to be able to hear.

He turned onto his side and faced the Hyuga heiress, "Hinata, do you think I'm capable of bringing him back?" Hinata sensed slight hesitation the Konoha believer's tone.

She turned onto her side and looked into his oceanic blue eyes; she felt her own eyes always sparkled whenever she looked into his. Naruto shifted onto his back and pointed up at the night sky. Hinata noticed a smile brewing on his face.

"A shooting star," he said as he turned back and smiled at the kunoichi.

"A shooting star?" Hinata looked up at the night sky.

Naruto gently pushed his right hand towards Hinata's left hand by the side of her body. He touched Hinata's fingertips before making his fingers gently interlock with her own. Startled, Hinata looked over at Naruto who had closed his eyes to the shooting star and was mouthing out his wish. Naruto's influence over her had caused her to also mouth out a wish of her own, but to Hinata, her wish had already come true.

"Naruto-kun, I think you can bring back Sasuke-kun," Naruto looked back at Hinata who had fixed an affectionate gaze with him.

She smiled at him; Naruto noted that Hinata had a quite frankly beautiful smile and that he had always loved since the first time he had seen Hinata wear it.

Hinata confidently continued from her last sentence, "I have faith in you."


End file.
